The Good School Boy
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Morty is found out about his daddy/older man complex by a nosy grandfather. The older man flattered and amused with his grandson is more than happy to show the boy a good time. 'Cause fuck, sucking your grandsons dick isn't any worse than the weird shit he's fucked in space.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good School Boy**

"It's 1am, alright, no one should be up. Time for a good 'ol Rubhub session," the brown-haired teen thought excitedly to himself. He laid on his stomach, stretching out his right arm to reach under the bed to claim his laptop. He quickly left clicked his internet browser and opened a new tab to the website frantically scanning through his recommendeds.

His screen was almost entirely covered in an interesting search trend—older men. From videos of badly behaved babysitters getting their due diligence, sexy teens distracting daddy from whatever ball game in hopes of getting some much-needed attention, little prince 'n princesses' doing whatever it takes to pay for college, and the list just went on. There were just so many options, he really couldn't tell where to start. He continued to scroll down seeing if anything specific would spark his interests. He stopped and stared, noticing an interesting title 'Grandpa Loves Fucking Twink Grandson.'

"Oh jeez, am I really gonna click this?" he asks himself reluctantly. "Ah f-fuck it, why the hell not?" giving into his own curiosity. He figures it's a better time than ever to essentially fuse his left hand to his erect member. There has always been a part of him that knew the day would come where he'd just accept the fact that his close proximity to his grandfather would cause him to expand upon his growing tastes. His hormones just had him all over the place.

The more time he spent with Rick the more he had persisting interests in the older man. It was starting to become a bit unhealthy. He never really considered himself gay by any means. Even being in the same room as a pretty girl would make his palms sweat. However, as his adventures with his grandpa became an everyday thing, he'd have to admit, he was becoming a lot more curious on flipping the switch so to speak. It didn't help that his grandpa let it be known that he's pretty much fucked everything under the sun. He would pretty much put his dick in whatever moved. Morty couldn't help to think, that could be him too.

The thought of being Ricks pet even for just a moment was enough to enhance the scenes he was witnessing on his monitor. "Ah-R-Rick", he whispered to himself slowly stroking his cock up and down rhythmically, precum starting to flow downward.

His front door abruptly flung open. "Shit, I didn't close my door, f-fucccccccccck?" he swiftly thought as a figure now stood before him, while he still had dick in hand. He lay there frozen, eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights.

"S-Someone call for me?" the older man spoke, shortly after taking a swig from his flask. He walked forward a bit, lightly closing the door behind him. He glanced up and down his grandsons still body. "Ayy, t-this seems like a great time to bond a bit with my little man, right?" he proceeded to let out a loud belch.

"N-no Rick, what the hell get out of my room," he blurted out in the loudest whisper he could muster as not to wake anyone else up.

Rick let out a chuckle, body swaying a bit from the intoxication, "I don't know kid, sounds…sounds a lot like you want me in here more than anyone else right now." Rick sat at the edge of Morty's bed and snatched his laptop away from him.

"H-hey, give that back Rick!" He clenched his fist together putting them in a punching stance, but released his form knowing he had little chance of overpowering Rick. "Jeez, Rick why do you even care what I'm doing right now".

"I was about to go downstairs to get a drink and BAM, I hear my name spoken s-seductively from my grandson's room, so of course I care about what's going on in here." He looked away from Morty, now staring at the computer screen with a straight face, then shortly after reading the video title bursts out into laughter. "Man Morty, you want your grandpa that badly, I'm flattered. I always knew you were a kinky little shit." He continued to go back and look at his grandson's history, all a humous site to the old man.

"Shhh, Rick, you're gonna wake up the whole galaxy, sheesh" Bringing his hands horizontal to the ground, bringing them up and down in short motions to gesture to his grandfather to keep it down. He was embarrassed enough as it is, having his grandpa look at his "questionable" taste in pornography.

"So _Morty_ , you wanna be grandpa's bitch, huh?" he said looking intently into Morty's eyes. The teen didn't respond. Rick closed and then placed the computer on the floor, then turning back to the brunet. He kept his eyes glued to the boy as he crawled over to him, now hovering his body. "Y-you know Morty, Grandpa knows a lot of different ways he can make you cum. Wanna find out how?" His grandson bit his lip and slowly nodded his head; he figured he might as well go along with it and find out what's in store for him.

"Hey Morty, when's your math class start?" The teenager looked at his grandpa in confusion at the seemingly random question.

"It starts at 10:37am, why do you ask?"

"That's a f-fucking specific ass time Morty…" he said raising his unibrow slightly upward inquisitively.

"I-I don't make the damn schedule Rick, w-what are you up too anyway?" Rick proceeded to take something that looked like cloth out of his coat pocket. He let the item fall out of his hand a bit, now holding it with the tips of his thumb and pointer finger. It was frilly and pink with a thin wire and little egg-shaped bead the size of his pinky on the other end.

"Ugh…Rick…what is that?"

"They're panties idiot, ever seen them before?"

Y-yes, I mean…I've seen Summers."

Damn Morty, you wanna fuck Summer too? You really are a little weirdo."

No-No Rick that's fucking gross, she's my sister"

"Says the kid with a stiff one for his granddaddy…."

"Q-quit it Rick." He stalled. "So, what's with the panties and what's that dangling from them?"

O-Okay Morty, I'm-I'm gonna need you to put this on, and put this thing here," he pointed to the little bead. He continued, "Put this in your asshole, riggghhhtt up in there for Grandpa Rick".

"No Rick, dammit, I told you I'm not putting anymore weird shit in my ass after the first time".

"C-come on morty, don't be a pussy". He put the panties on his face and proceeded to rub in all around.

"O-okay, Okay, I'll do it, just stop that." Morty let out a sigh wondering what he was getting himself into.

"You don't have to do it now, but tomorrow morning, I'm gonna need you to wear that to school."

"The Hell? Nevermind, I'm not even gonna ask, I'll do it Rick," the young man sounding a bit defeated.

Rick jumped out of the bed, stood up and started slowly rubbing his groin outside of his clothes. "Remember Morty, Grandpa's gonna make you feel really good tomorrow. See you later, I'm gonna get some shut eye after getting that drink I wanted." He walked towards the door, opened it, but before walking out turned around. "Oh, and don't go finishing your little session tonight, save all that cum for daddy." He walked off downstairs to head to the kitchen for a cup of water. If he wasn't parched before, he must be now.

"Oh man…I'm gonna need a cold shower…" After he was sure his grandpa was away, he headed to the shower to hopefully cool himself down enough to get his dick flaccid. A difficult task knowing that Rick had plans for them. He couldn't help but let on a goofy grin as he stood shivering in the freezing water. "Am I really gonna get laid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

I'd like to thank VersionZero, this chapter wouldn't be what it is without him! Please be sure to look at his other fics! :) He da real MVP!

There was a certain lull of boredom that permeated the classroom, a youthful brunette sitting at his desk. Mr. Goldenfold was doing his usual rant about how shitty society was and how kids these days were entitled as fuck. Morty stopped caring the moment words left his mouth. Another day, another lecture.

As his mind drifted, all he could ponder about was the vibrating bead in his butt. Throughout the morning it was turning on and off and when it was on, it would vary in intensity. He'd been spending the last couple of hours dealing with his fluctuating erection and paranoia. It was difficult not to feel like everyone knew what was going on inside you. He wasn't remotely surprised Rick would have him suffer through this alone. He was probably laughing his ass off thinking about Morty's overwhelming embarrassment and discomfort. He tried his best to move his mind to another subject all together.

He was able to shift his thoughts to all of the crazy adventures he'd had with his crazy scientist of a grandpa, it was surprising that Morty was still able to deal with the day to day monotony of normalcy. It was another reminder that Rick had left a deep impression on how he should live his life. "Sc-school is for ch-uuurp-mps, Morty." It was almost as if he'd heard Rick say it in his ear, as if the old man was in the room as these thoughts filled his mind.

It was at that point that Morty had realized what was going on. There was no longer any droning of the teacher, no groans of annoyance from the surrounding classmates, no sign of anything at all. Silence. Catching on much more quickly than usual, Morty turned his head and saw his grandpa's face mere inches from his own, screaming with a start and just a bit of terror.

"R-R-R-Rick, what the ffffuck?! What're you doing in m-m-my classroom?!"

Then Morty noticed what felt off about the whole situation. No one noticed Rick was in the room? No, it wasn't just that. No one was moving. Not even breathing. It was at that moment that Morty noticed something else. There was a firm hand on his thigh as Morty looked up into Rick's face and the old fart let out an obnoxious, alcohol-stinking burp into his nostrils. But the smell hadn't disgusted him - rather it had... awoken a few things inside of him.

"Hey champ, take your clothes off." Rick noticed the grimace on the boys face. "Jesus Morty, they can't s-see you or anything, I suspended time. I'll spare the semantics, just get undressed." Morty reluctantly did as he was told, slowly undressing as the older man observed him. "Mmm, yeah that's nice, keep on the panties Morty. Turn around slowly for me, alright?"

"I can't believe you made me w-wear this thing, it's super embarrassing," he said as he rotated his body allowing Rick to ogle him like a piece of meat. Morty could hear the elderly man's breathing get slower and deeper.

"Now go ahead lower them down for me, but don't take them off." Rick watched savoring the moment, then making a hand gesture to Morty signaling that his undergarments no longer needed to be lowered as he reached right above the knee. This was the point at which the wire was too short and the little vibrator slipped out from within Morty's ass. Morty was now completely exposed, his face growing redder by the second.

Rick unzipped his pants-still buttoned, letting his junk slip out. He was standing at attention thanks to the help of Morty's supple body encouraging blood flow to the location. "Looks like you got quite a bit of growing to do Morty," he says playfully as his left-hand glides across his shaft.

"F-Fuck you Rick, not-not everyone gets to have a fucking horse dick! Jeez, I-I still got tons of time to grow Rick! Y-You think you're so much better than me 'cause you gotta huge shlong. Fuck off!" angrily directing his eyesight with a decisive movement of his arms in the direction of Rick's engorged equestrian-sized dick.

"Heh, talking like a big man, huh? Trying to compensate for your sh-short comings? No need to be so feisty Morty, I'm just messing with you." Morty looks away from Rick crossing his arms, letting out a loud huff. "C-come on now don't be that way." "Here." Rick pointed at Morty's desk. "Sit." The teen complied, his bare ass now touching the cold surface. There was the sound of Rick's mouth releasing a wad of saliva from his lips and the distinct splat of liquid on flesh. All of a sudden, there was the sensation of warmth enveloping his shaft, Morty looking down to see his grandpa's fingers coiling around it. The stark comparison of cold versus warmth sent a shiver through his entire body, causing him to squirm uncontrollably on the desk as Rick's hand began to pump his cock, letting out lewd, squelching noises with every stroke. His eyes began to roll a bit as his hips pushed against the old man's palm, wanting to feel more of that moist sensation.

"Ah-R-Rick that feels, ahhh" the brunet started gripping onto his thighs with his eyes shut tightly, head tilted upwards, away from Rick. He heard a chuckle from below.

"We're just getting started and you're already about to blow, Morty? I guess I should have expected that." Rick placed his hands atop of Morty's which were still laid out on his thighs. Holding down his grandson's tiny appendages as he squirmed, Rick's lips wrapped around Morty's pathetically pink tip. His tongue danced along the bottom as his head began to bob up and down on his grandson's equipment, making sure to load it all the way down by taking the entire thing into his drool-lubed hole. The continuous bobbing gave him a good idea of the entire shape of the shaft and the flavor of his grandson touched each of his little taste buds. As he pulled off of it, the lithe muscle of his mouth swayed left and right to add an additional sensation to toss into the clusterfuck of emotions Morty must have been feeling, just to mess with the little shit.

"Bet it feels good to have grandpa Rick suck you off, hmm?" The boy looked down at him nodding slowly. Morty started to look around, thinking to himself what I'd be like if his classmates were really able to see what was going on right now. The thought of them watching as Rick sucked him off made his dick twitch.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've had virgin dick in my mouth Morty. Tastes real-real f-fucking good." Rick's lips moved over to the teenager's balls now, his tongue flicking out to test the bounciness of the youngin's skin, poking and prodding at the soft, pliable flesh with the playfulness of a slut who really wanted to toy with her meal. The tip slid upwards against Morty's softness before Rick began to suck delicately on the sensitive orbs. There was a certain look to the way Morty's skin stretched as Rick's lips pulled the fleshy material into a taut state, veins bulging and blue as they pumped full with the blood of Morty's excitement. It was magnificent.

"O-Oh jeez, is this h-heaven Rick? I'm not sure I-I can last much longer, I think I'm going to—," before Morty could even get that last syllable out, he'd found that all of the pressure and pleasure he'd been feeling had dissipated to nothing but cold air and hard disappointment. A certain anger welled up within in him as he'd looked over at Rick, who was grinning ear to ear in that dickish fashion that Morty was so accustomed to seeing.

"Wh-What the fuck? W-why'd you stop Rick, I was so close? I was-I was almost there!"

"You can't be the only one to reap the benefits Morty! W-why you gotta be so damn-so damn selfish? You know don't say anything, just put yourself to some good use and bend over for grandpa, Morty." Without much more warning, Rick turned Morty around, pressing the teenager's dick against the cold, hard table. Using a single hand to push one cheek off to the side, Rick exposed Morty's anus to the open air, the cold causing it to pucker ever so slightly.

"H-hey Rick, don't you have to, you know, use lube or something. I-I'm not an expert but going in dry, isn't that gonna hurt?"

"Shut up Morty, I think I know what I'm doing. Anyways, I got your dick wet, so now you let me go dry in your asshole. Sounds like a r-reasonable exchange. Now just relax and let our little spectators enjoy the show." Feeling the slightest bit of "compassion," Rick spat at the dry hole, giving it the slightest moisture from his alcohol-ridden saliva before shoving his gigantic dick into the tiny hole.

It took a moment for everything to register in Morty's mind, as he was being held back by the searing pressure he was feeling in his orifice. He couldn't even take a breath, couldn't even scream. It was like every molecule of oxygen had been pushed out of his body as Rick mounted his poor, tight hole.

"Ah yeaaaaah, that's what I'm talking about! Ughhhh-dammit Morty, you-you got the tightest little asshole." Rick's slobber was involuntarily spraying out of his mouth due to the erratic thrusts, now drenching Morty's back. "You were made to be grandpa's little whore, huh? Tell me how much you'd like daddy filling you up!" Completely out of breath, Morty could only manage a whisper of a babble, moaning in pain and pleasure, not quite sure what was up or down, or whether or not he was alive. It was a weird situation where he was literally being fucked mindless.

"Come on Morty, say it, let me know how much you love it."

"Ahh-ahh it feels so-so good with your dick in my ass, d-daddy. P-please, fill me with your-with your cum!" Once Rick heard what he wanted to hear, any semblance of holding back left his body and he'd drilled his huge rod into Morty's tight rectum, practically tearing into it as he let out one animalistic moan after the other. There was no thought to Morty and no thought to anyone else in the room. All that was left was his dick, and this tiny hole.

"Ah- you're the perfect little slut Morty, grandpa's gonna—," Without warning, there was a sound of satisfaction that erupted from Rick's throat, a guttural roar of dominance as he'd climaxed deep into Morty's anus, releasing jet after jet of orgasm into a place where the sun certainly did not shine. At that same moment Morty beat his own dick into submission letting out a load that that could easily rival Rick's. Slipping outside of Morty, Rick flipped the boy over, whom now looked up at him. He leaned in and met his lips with Morty's giving him a light kiss.

"Well, it seems my job is done here," he states nonchalantly as Morty slowly pulls up the panties he was given earlier.

"W-wait Rick, don't you wanna say something like how you feel about me or something. This-this was a pretty intimate thing we did just now, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he adjusted himself and zipped up his pants. He took a swig from his flask and continued. "Y-you get my dick hard. See ya, kiddo." He turns away getting ready to be all the way gone.

"What the hell, at least unfreeze everyone!" Rick turned his head around, body still facing away from Morty and shrugged, then turning his head back into place aligning with the rest of his body.

"W-wait, hold on, at least let me put my clothes back on" It was already too late, Rick was already half way through the door and the unfreezing commenced.

"Ah shit- damn it Rick!" He hobbled around as he attempted to get his pants on with his shirt around his neck frantically dashing for the exit. As he reached the hallway, there was no Rick, just a portal he left behind. It was looking like Morty wasn't going to get to have a breather before another adventure would ensue.

"I just can't catch a break," he thought as he entered the green portal leaving his classmates and his own feelings to wallow in their inevitable confusion.


End file.
